Ballroom Dancing
by Blackwidow Framer
Summary: Not for the first time did I realize just how bad this looked, but it did not matter how it looked, no one knew who was with who unless it was advertised and we weren't the type to advertise that we were going as eachothers companions. A part of me feels bad that it is this way, but I know it is just the way it is.- This is the Adopted version of Masquerade, But I am remaking it.
1. Fire Hydrants

Okay readers I am going to make this as short and sweet as possible, as stated in the other chapters I realized that this one flowed badly so I came back to fix it. So now it is mostly revamped, it now flows better and has a much better beat. I would prefer little to no flames, though I do love a little constructive criticism. Now if you all would not mind, please read and review, telling me if you like how I revamped it. Thank you all so kindly for waiting on me, also; since I will be out of town for the next week, feel free to think over who the next couple will be, Kiba and Hinata; or Kiba and Shikamaru. Thank all of my dedicated reviewers, followers, favorites, and silent viewers, I love you all.

Moving on, I have permission to remake author (yaoifan4eva)'s fan fiction Masquerade. So that is what I am doing. The only thing is, I am doing it my own way and will be having anyone who wants it to have a major role played in my story. Please participate in any voting that I make available, or message me any ideas you may have. If I think that they will benefit the story they will find there way into it. Thank you for reading this little blurb from me and enjoy.

Much love to all of my future reviewers and fans,

Blackwidow Framer

Ps. If you do recommend another couple please tell me which person's point of view you think it would be better in. I think it makes it more interesting. Thanks for reading my author's exert.

-XOXO-

_He's got it down to an art, his half smiles and sad eyes, how he draws you in without knowing it, and how to be a friend. Once you are his friend, you realize that isn't what you want to be at all. - Written by me_

-XOXO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original Naruto Characters. Thank you kindly.

Yaoi warning

This will always be in Sasuke's point of view unless it is centered around one of the other couples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Chapter 1:

Fire Hydrants

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

I glared down at the paper I found taped to my door this morning. I know they mean no harm by this, plus this will help with clan negotiations, but why do I need to be stuck with doing this. I am not sure I understand it, I understand most things but the reasoning behind this escapes me. I narrowed my eyes to feline like slits at the next thing it said. It is Mandatory to bring a 'guest', well at least they had not said date. Perhaps I can hook, line, and sinker one of my friends into going as a guest on purely friendly terms.

I felt a little bit better, or at least enough to go out and finally get what I originally set out to do done. I grabbed my coin bag and headed out to the grocer, as I had once again ran out of food.

As I skulked passed the many stores lining the main streets I let my mind wander into the past and all those who were apart of it. Naruto brought me back a little over three years ago and since I have spent one hundred percent of my time proving that I won't give out any information to my, now passed on, comrades. They have finally allowed the Anbu to stop following my every move, which I am thankful for. There is nothing like taking a shower or going to the bathroom with eyes on you. Uchiha or not, I couldn't help but give them the middle finger most days.

I went back even farther into our Academy days, team 7 was the best that there was and everyone had envied us. We trained harder than we ever had to, because all of us had something to prove. I was the last of my clan, he was an idiot, she wanted love and in the end we all wanted out from underneath expectations. She was expected to like me, because she was a girl and she had to. He acted completely hyper and had the demon in him, therefor; he is either a monster or an idiot. I am an Uchiha, my brother was a prodigy, therefor; so should I be. We did not like are labels and had to fight to live up to them which made us the best and the strongest, and in the end we were the closest team there is.

Even now after leaving the village and coming back they accepted me with open arms and we just started back up from where we left off. Now I am not sentimental I just like things to stay the same, change is annoying.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have an outfit for the ball yet? If not I know a great tailor that you can go to." Ah, Kiba, for some reason he thinks I am his friend since he is friends with Naruto; he is instantly friends with me. Not the case, isn't it funny how common sense really isn't that common? "Oh, wait for me Hinata, maybe I can catch up with you later and tell you about it." Then he ran off to the girl I was pretty sure Naruto was going to ask. If she gets asked by Kiba first there is no way she would say no to him. And everyone thinks I don't pay attention, though I have been wrong before; after all I am still trying to figure out who Sakura has feelings for. Not that I care or anything, just saying.

A really nice tailor, huh? I guess I can ask around and see what I can find out about this tailor. I have heard of them before, but never used them; so I do not know where they are. Though, I do have my own tailor and it would be horrible to not go in as I usually do.

"I **don't want to though, **so _**why**_ should I have to." And I should turn around and go a different direction while I still have a chance.

"**Shut your face, **you are starting to sound like a idiot, again. Look, you should just give in and let me take you shopping; it will be fun. I can promise you that." The last part of what she said sounded more like a threat of harm than, then a threat of fun. Though, it does explain the reason why I haven't run into either one of them yet on my trek through the village. It also explains some of the reason as to why he doesn't want to go. If he's stuck with her as a shopping partner, I really need to make my exit now before the raving lunatic of a woman decides to Sasuke-nap me like the fan girls started doing all the time once I got back in the village.

I finally turned to leave when his voice stopped me in my tracks, "don't even think about it Uchiha. If I have to be victim of this so do you." Just like that I felt the urge to go back to the ways of the cursed mark.

Then there is of course this part of me that just goes along with them and follows the evil wench and her pet fox. I do it without thinking about it, but once I do, like right now for instance, I wonder where my pride went and why I am not fighting this at all.

" So Sasuke what do you think about this? Why do you think the village elders have suggested this?" At least her question is a valid one and for that I think hard on it hoping to give her the best response I possibly can on it.

"I think it has to do with the clans and how they are interacting with one another at the moment. To be honest, unless you are part of the inner workings of a clan you may not know this; but most of the clans are bordering on collapse. This dance is going to force them to mingle politely and keep them out and moving. As before stated the clans themselves have been locking themselves inside their mansions without so much as a word to one another and they are killing their status' from the inside out. This is one way to fix it. So in a way I see why they are doing it. Naruto before you ask, I believe the reason why you are here is because if you remember right she has recently formally named you her successor." With that I continued to walk I have to get my clothing in place if I have to actually make an appearance, I know why they want me there; they wish for me to continue on my family line. Of which I myself have been holding off, I am not even sure why I am holding off anymore it has just become the normal thing to do.

"I did hear her say that the clans are having problems, but I did not know it was this bad. Wow, that does explain a lot, well let's go shopping and get this over with." She replied after finally getting over her shock, then she started to skip ahead of me. I almost smacked into her when she stopped so abruptly.

" Sorry to interrupt your, um shopping trip I believe Sakura, but Lady Tsunade says it is an emergency at the hospital and that it cannot wait." Shizune left Sakura as down trodden as I have ever seen her, the last time I saw it this bad she found out Naruto was going to be on our team, and I suppose that is pretty laughable that she would get so bent out of shape over that. It is her job and is certainly better than any shopping I have ever done.

"Well, I am sure you two can manage on your own, sorry to leave you like this I was really looking forward to helping you both find awesome clothing to wear." With that she was gone in a swirl of blossoms leaving us to fend for ourselves, I felt the woosh of a sigh come out of Naruto and onto my arm. I nearly jumped three feet when I realized how close he was standing. Then I thought about it, maybe it would be good to ask someone to go with me as a friend, namely Naruto, It would kill two birds with one stone. I would have a date, or a companion I suppose is one way to put it; since it really isn't a date as we will just be going as friends. I did not let myself dwell on the fact that as I thought of date and Naruto together it did not sound nearly as awful as it should have, and my skin did not crawl as it used to. All of which was not worth acknowledging.

"Now that she is gone, I am going to the place I was originally planning on going to, to get fitted into my dresswear for the dance. You can follow me if you want, or you can find your own things." I raised a single eyebrow at him, of course I want him to come with me, because as we are getting fitted I can ask him if we can go together and we can get complimenting attire if he says yes. I shuddered, now that sounds like a date, ugh.

He grinned at me and fell in step as we continued walking. "So, uh, I didn't know you knew that she did that. So, what do you think about it?" He sounded so deflated, and here I thought he would be excited; isn't this what he had been trying to achieve his whole life thus far? I looked curiously at him, he was dragging his feet and his bangs had moved to cover his eyes; his shoulders even slumped. "Oh, nevermind, forget I said anything; I guess I am just nervous!" The grin on his face is completely fake, to the point I had to force myself not to cringe.

" This isn't like you at all!" I howled, completely annoyed at his defeat outlook on it. " The Naruto I always knew would never give up and never cared about what everyone else thought, So what in the hell is your deal?" Yes, I will admit yelling at him is probably the worst thing I could do given that he could actually seriously be a genuinely depressed person. Though, I just can't stand around and let one of my only friends go under blows 'assuming that is what is happening', and let them take it without some words of encouragement.

I at some point during my strong, but brief tongue lashing managed to grab him by the shoulders and stare in his eyes. I just let him go like he was on fire, his only reply was to blink owlishly at me as I started to walk forward, I seriously needed to chill, I know all of this stress is not good for my health and Sakura herself would have said so. He caught up to me rather quickly and laughed in a type of relieved way. " Everyone thinks I am going to fail, and for a while there I thought you did too. I guess I was wrong and the only reason you did not say anything is because you had silently accepted it?"

Though this sounded more like he was wondering to himself out loud, I felt inclined to answer him anyway. " It wasn't like that really, I just figured you had enough pressure from everyone else; I was worried that if I said anything that you would react negatively to it like you usually do. I did not want that so I stayed silent, but really I am proud of what you have accomplished." And with that I ruffled his hair. It helped a lot that I was several inched taller than him.

I turned right once we exited the market area and kept walking he continued walking straight so I ended up missing the blush that he had on his face from my hair ruffling. Eventually he caught up with me again. "So, um where exactly are we going anyways?" He looked completely curious, maybe even fox like.

"We are going to a small place just on the outskirts of the village, it is not too much farther; I go there when I need something to wear for clan and council meetings." I figured that was a fair enough explanation, my throat was starting to get sore from all the talking I had been doing today, silently I wondered if Naruto even noticed my change. Hell, why am I even doing this change?

I stopped walking when I came across the small house and motioned for Naruto to go in first. A poor couple operated this outlet and I loved it, I always overpaid them and came in when I was sure they'd least expect it. "Hello young man, I see it is your first time here, I am sad to say but business has been a bit sparce so material is down." Mau-San talked to Naruto softly as I walked in casually. "Ah, Sasuke-san, a pleasure as always. How may I help you?"

"Mau-san, this is Naruto and him and I are going to a ball and I need to get us both fitted into clothing that will work best." I watched his eye brows shoot up in question, I was assuming he was asking what type of ball. " It is a costume ball, I believe called a Masquerade ball or something?" I heard a plate shatter on the floor and the sound of rushing feet came closer to us.

" Oh my gosh, such a handsome date he has doesn't he, my love." I blushed at how open the two men were about their feelings. Though I could have laughed at the expression on Naruto's face as he was getting poked and prodded by Gonshu-san, as he went ga-ga over him.

" Ha ha, hi I am Naruto, Sasuke's friend." He introduced himself awkwardly, and if I had not been an Uchiha I would have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"I know dear heart I heard from our kitchen, he has never brought anyone to us before; do you want complimenting costumes?" And with that the clothes went flying making Naruto screech, this reminded me of my first time getting fitted by them.

" Only if he is okay with being my companion, to be honest, I hadn't asked him yet, thanks guys." Naruto's eyes got wide and he was speechless so he just nodded, it was all over before I knew it and I was home lying in bed. I couldn't help wondering what was going through Naruto's mind at that moment. I mean, there isn't that many people out there like the two he met today. To be honest I wondered if the way I asked for him to be my companion was weird. I better just forget about it, there is no reason to dwell on things that cannot be changed. At least I do not have to go hunting for some village girl that only wants to get into my pants. The thought of that made me feel sicker than usual and I could not for the life of me figure out why, next prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Yeah right, I can't even sort through my own feelings without becoming more confused.

Somedays you are the dog, and others you are the fire hydrant. Today I am the fire hydrant, and I just got pissed on by karma; all I can hope for is that it doesn't continue over into tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is it for the first chapter, finally, I am such a perfectionist it took forever to do up. So I am getting this show on the road. Okay please review and tell me what you think, also review with which other characters I should follow. I want two other couples. Thanks so much for your patience. I look forward to your reviews and seeing what you think. I love you all.

Peace, love, and war

Blackwidow Framer


	2. The World of Normalcy

Well, I am writing two stories at once and came across a fanciful lady that has been helping me like crazy, She has since become my muse. I plan to follow the first of my couples, and on my profile I have a poll up. Please vote on it, you can only vote for your favorite couple sorry but that is just the way I put it together.

So, with that said I have told you so much already and someone voted for Sakura and Kakashi, since I am writing this story in rapid succession I have decided to keep going with our fist couple and continue on from there. Until I have more votes in, I do not want to start up anything (but I like the idea of Kakashi and Sakura being together so I am going to run with it). I need either votes or reviews telling me what you think on the couples, and it would help if you did so with the story as well. Now, I am going to start the story.

Much love sent to my reviewers,

Blackwidow Framer

-XOXO-

_I know my logic is scrambled, I guess I am kinda crazy too. Though, I know you wouldn't have me any other way. - Written by me_

-XOXO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original Naruto Characters. Thank you kindly.

This will always be in Sasuke's point of view unless it is centered around one of the other couples. I will let you know if I am changing point of views right here, with the disclaimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Chapter 2-

The World of Normalcy

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

The way my morning started up was much more normal than yesterday, which was pure hell; even if it had worked itself out in the end. When I opened my door I half expected the cataclysm, but instead just had some noisy kid selling cookies. Yay, I hate sweets; so I sent her on her way and continued to the grocer, because I never did get more food yesterday. I scowled in discontent at that, this always happens when he shows his face around me.

I know it is childish to blame him for everything that happened yesterday, especially since he is supposed to be my companion. But I cannot help it. Just being around him most days makes my blood boil like nobody's business. I stopped those trains of thoughts before they left the station, only to pull up a memory from the day before. On our way back he said something so softly, I am pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear. I think it was in retaliation to what I had said to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Why does everyone leave me when I am in the middle of the conversation with them?" He had looked like he was muttering to himself, when I spoke he had a owlish look like I had startled him out of his thoughts._

_"If you would be quieter and let them contribute more to the conversation, they wouldn't get annoyed and leave. Though it is very __**normal**__ for you to be a listener, you are more the loud and crazy type that people try to avoid." At the end of what I was saying I was speaking more to myself than anything else, I hadn't expected his response to be so eloquent and logical. Though, I am sure I was not supposed to hear it so I stayed silent like I did not hear it._

_"They need to stop judging me like they do books by their covers, because on the inside I might be just what they are looking for; why can't they see that."_

XXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXX

I wonder if he was talking in general or if it was more of a certain person he was silently, or rather near silently as I do not think he has a silent bone in his body; trying to talk sense into. I shrugged off my thoughts as unimportant, he may be one of my only friends but I do not want to get caught up with whatever is stuck in that boys head.

I thought back to my team I had while I was gone out of the village. The water user had suffered so much at that dark man's hand, I am glad in a way that his time on this earth passed. I shuddered when I remembered what had happened even to myself, then pushed the thoughts away as I did not want relive my past again. I was silently happy that I had finally made it to the grocer, that meant I had something else to think about other than my past, which in itself was awful. Nor would my mind wander to yesterday, which was equally awful. Then I felt dread for thinking yesterday was awful, I guess I can add that to my list of annoying things; new feelings that quite frankly confuse the hell out of me.

I examined the selection of tomatoes quietly, I am happy that there are some fruits out there that are not completely sweet. I picked out a few and continued to look through the different vegetables, once done I went to the deli. This is where I met up with our famous crazy, pink haired witch. Though, I can tell something is wrong; her eyes are puffy and she has bags under them. I sighed knowing that I would be picking up her tab as she moaned about something or another going on in her life.

"Sakura, your eyes are red." I said it simply, but as she has been on my team for so long I know that she understands.

"Sasuke, look I am not trying to be mean; but I want you to know that I don't think you should show any fake compassion today." I can honestly say I was not goading her this time and I most definitely was not instigating; but what she said pissed me off. Since for once I really was being sincere, ouch; saying it like that made me sound self centered and awful.

"Sakura, just talk; get it out so we can go on with our day." The word 'please' hung in the air like a poison fog, not spoken of out loud but everyone knew was there. The lady at the deli asked what I needed with wide eyes, I nodded to Sakura and proceeded to order. " Put her tab with mine, in either case the usual is fine."

The lady was stunned, her eyes almost asking if Sakura and I were a pair and I could feel several other people's eyes on the two of us as well. What I couldn't bring myself to tell them was that, that could never happen for reasons I will not say and they would never understand. " One pound or two Uchiha-sama?" She asks every time and I always tell her something different.

"Go with a pound and three-quarters, be as precise as possible." I felt the elbow to my ribs as we watched the woman struggle to get the weight right. I had to suppress my snicker and to be honest it was very hard. She finally got it right and handed it over with a forced smile.

Sakura dragged me away from the counter before I could say anything else that could get her into trouble. I let out a bellowing laugh and bent forward to rest my hands on my knees went we got to the register. I couldn't help letting this one out, the petrified look on her face from the way the deli-lady acted made me laugh. I quickly gained my composure and we moved on I paid and walked her to her house, before we headed to my own.

On the way to my house I swore I felt eyes on me, but for the life of me I could not figure out who could possibly be staring like that at me and everywhere I looked I saw nothing. Shrugging I decided it was time to start up the conversation with my droopy looking friend, one of which I had a feeling I was going to regret in a way I could not comprehend.

" I think, uh, I like somebody I shouldn't." Don't we all? I wanted to say this to her so bad, but instead kept silent as I started to put my groceries away.

"Well, I mean it isn't taboo anymore; I just know that nothing can come of it. It hurts to think about and I don't know what to do what should I do." I looked over at her, she now had her face in her hands I know at least she is not crying anymore; she was definitely in distress though.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself if it really matters what others think, or if your own feelings for this person can overcome the negativity you may well face. Sakura, we all have demons in our closets; if we did not we would not be human. If this person can pardon this and you can see past this persons flaws, then there is hope yet for your possible future." I do not talk about things like this often, usually it is with her when she has some sort of problem; one that she herself created in her mind and needed help figuring a way out of.

"It is not so much that I am just worried because gossip is ugly, and the different medics at the hospital are horrible at it. All they ever do is gossip and I don't want his name run into the ground." At least that confirmed one thing it wasn't a homosexual relationship she wanted. I am pretty sure that I have absolutely no idea who it is now.

" I know it can get ugly, but it is with any relationship. look at Neji and Ten-ten." I cringed after saying that, yikes bad example; with the look on her face I could tell that she was both horrified and looked determined. " I know it was a bad example, but they did not make it because they did not have that determination I now see on your face." I suddenly felt so exhausted and it had never happened so quickly before.

" You sound like you know from experience." Her hands had pulled away from her face as she looked at me. I clammed up, I know I should not have, but I could not help myself. When people ask about my personal life no matter who it is or how close they are to me I get this way. She sighed and got up, looking more determined than ever before. "You are right Sasuke thank you, I will tell him my feelings. Even if I get turned down I will not let that get me down. I will never know anything if I do not try." Then she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, but not before placing a quick kiss to my cheek which I had rubbed off immediately; childish or not I cannot stand Sakura's kisses.

I absent mindedly ran a hand through my hair, well the day started out normal; it ended so out of sync I don't know which way is up. After talking her through her feelings, I feel oddly incomplete; which is never good. Looks like my world of normalcy just too a turn for the worse and it is not even close to being done yet. As now I have to look at where my own feelings lie, and that always creates problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXx

Well that is the end of this chapter, I am sending a thank you out to the anonymous person who voted for the new couple. The new couple will appear in Chapter three. I got a review from the original owner of this story. She told me she loved it and would help me out if I got a road block and also any other problems I can come up with. Which happens to us writers more often than not.

Peace, Love, and War

Blackwidow Framer


	3. Broad Shoulders

Okay, I have seen that a ton of you have gone to my profile, but have yet to vote. Don't worry there is till time to do so, I myself have just realized how hard the poll is to find on my page. So for those of you who did not find it one my page, or just have not voted in general yet, it is at the top. I also plan to put more possible couples on the poll, so please bear with me a little longer. I am not sure which ones I plan to put on there yet, as I am trying to go through and find all of the most popular couples on this site, but as I find them I will post them. Even if you do not have an account you can vote and review for my story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, also thank you for your patience. My kids take up a ton of my time so it makes it hard to update sometimes.

Much love to my readers,

Blackwidow Framer

I thank my reviewers which are as followed: my predecessor yaoifan4eva, momo and crazyanimemom. I also thank all of my silent viewers, all of you are the inspiration that keeps me going, if you keep reading; I will keep writing. Keep up the good work, now on with the show.

-XOXO-

_When I love someone, I never draw their name in a heart; hearts can be broken. I always draw their name in a circle, sometimes water washes away the sand; someday the name will forever stay.- Adapted by me _

-XOXO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original Naruto Characters. Thank you kindly.

Okay this is going to be in Sakura's Point of view, it will always be in her point of view when we are with this couple. Wish me luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Chapter 3-

Broad Shoulders (to cry on)

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

I tore through my closet looking for clothes that would look great to wear for when I confronted him. I could still feel the nervousness crawling under my skin, it made me itch. I have only had this feeling a few times all of which meant that my day was going to end very badly. I brushed a hand through my pink hair, why is my life always so complicated? Then again I did this one to myself this time, after all I did know better than to chase after this man; as so many women often do. Every single one ends up with their heart broke, but none of them are me. None of them are Sakura Haruno, the notorious sledge-hammer of Konoha. I can do anything I set my mind to, with that thought set in my mind like stone I knew for certain today would be a great day.

I put on my civilian clothes and ran towards the training grounds, which now that I think about it seems really silly; but at this point I think I can care less. If I do not get this out soon there is a distinct possibility that I never will and that would not turn out good. I held my breath at the sight of him, exquisite as always. only this time he looks like he just got doused with a hose and water sprayed all over him, his hair had water dripping from the ends and it was laying flat, it is the first time I have ever seen him this way.

"Kakashi-san, Hello!" He looked at me and held up his hand to stop his spar. I instantly got excited when he did not grab for his book as immediately as he started his conversation with me. This has to be a sign and that is all the help I needed to push me forward. "Um, I wanted to talk for a bit."

Kakashi moved us over to a tree off to the side, his sparring partner had left so it was just him and I there. "What is on your mind Sakura-chan?" I am sure this is not what he is thinking, hell this is never what even I expected to come out of my mouth. I felt a little evil at this point, I couldn't help but bring on the suspense a bit.

I looked away from him, happy to be talking one on one with him without Naruto getting in the way as per usual. " I want to talk about," I added a pause for added effect and he leaned closer to me obviously interested; now to knock his socks off. "I want to talk about men, Kakashi-san."

He leaned as far away from me as possible and had a look in his eye that I did not understand at all. I had never seen that look in his eye before, or anyones eye before I wonder what it could be. "Look Sakura-chan, I don't know why you came to me, but I don't believe I am the person that you should be talking to about this." I grabbed his arm as he moved to stand making him look down at me, it was then that the dam broke again. " Geez Sakura-chan what has you all worked up, stop crying and talk to me." I knew he had resigned himself to talk to me, but I really had not expected to let loose like that and cry all over his broad, manly shoulders.

_**'Sakura, cool it would ya; I thought I was the one that does the** **fantasizing?'**_ I Shrugged off my inner and shoved her back into her room where she belonged, this is my moment to shine and I can do this.

"Kakashi-san, it is just that there is this guy I really like; I mean really like." I stressed the last really and hid my face in his shoulder, I am not so sure I can do this anymore I couldn't help thinking as he wrapped his arm around me as he had when I was a kid and Sasuke had just left. He is still treating me like a kid.

"Tell me about it, let it out; trust me it will make you feel better." He sighed and for a moment I wondered why.

"Well, he is older and it is a bit taboo for our relationship. Plus, he is notorious for breaking hearts; I am scared to tell him my feelings." I went on explaining in such a way that left it anonymous. "He is everything to me, every time he goes out on a mission I want to trail behind so I can heal his wounds when he is injured. And every time since I was a kid that he has ignored me I felt a pain in my heart, but now that I look at it; that only made me stronger. I can't help wondering if he thinks of me still as some annoying kid, I am afraid to tell him my feelings because I feel like he will snub them."

Did he just growl, I guess he is annoyed at me. I moved to get up and this time, it was him who stopped me. " You have always been the brightest of my students, and as far as I am concerned the least of my worries. That is why I left you to be on your own and watched the boys more closely, you have always been the most talented. This man, if he breaks your heart; he never deserved it in the first place. You have nothing to lose, but to try and tell this person how you feel for them. In either case, I need a shower; bye Sakura-chan."

"Wait Kakashi-san befor you go, can you meet me at that new resteraunt, Wakanaba Grille; I would like us to eat dinner together. Please." He gave me the eye crinkle grin and nodded, poofing away almost instantly. I couldn't stop the sigh of relief, well I guess I took the long way around; I stood dusting my skirt off and headed towards home to get ready for our get together. Too bad it isn't a date, I never got to tell him my feelings; but I did lay the ground work and soon I can tell him. That meant something at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well again, I wanted to say I updated the characters for the third couple. If you think I should have a fourth couple let me know.

Peace, Love, War

Blackwidow Framer


	4. Saint

Thank you all for your reviews, you are all so very kind, sorry for confusing first chapter I am going to fix that immediately so it flows better. Also, Sorry for my disappearing act, I disappeared because I was doing job interviews and it is causing conflict with the story, soon though that won't be a problem. As I should now send a monumental thanks out to all of my followers, favorites, reviewers, and lastly my silent viewers; For all of you are the reason I write. Thank you all, and I also thank you for understanding; now on with the show.

Best regards my loyal readers,

Blackwidow Framer

-XOXO-

_I will save you from yourself in the time you need me to, I am the shoulder you need; I am that friend you always needed yet never knew you did. I am the one that fixes the problems when you cannot do it yourself, and I do it, because I can't help myself. It's what I do and you, you always come back; I would never expect anything less from you. Nor would I expect anything less from me. - Written by me, for this chapter_

-XOXO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Original Naruto Characters. Thank you kindly.

This is in Kiba's Point of View, I have yet to decide who to put him with yet, so this is more of a platform chapter. Or the laying of ground work. Please let me know what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Chapter 4:

Saint

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

I ran over the last two days in my head and sighed, how could this be happening to me. I don't get it, I really don't; I meant in the very least she could have said yes and we could have gone as friends. Is that really to much to ask? She did not even stutter, it was like she had been expecting it and had rehearsed what she had wanted to say to me. I don't understand, I don't get it, how could this happen to me.

I ran a hand through my choppy brown hair in agitation, then banged my head on the counter of our local Ramen stand.

" Boy, what has you down?" I looked at the older man and let out a sigh of defeat. THis man has watched all of us grow up, he knows all of us; at times we even wonder if he at one time was a warrior like us. None of us have ever had the guts to ask though. "What has your head filled with doubt, you can tell this old man." He said to me kindly while wiping his hands on a towel and preceding to lean against the counter.

" She fucking hates me." I laughed at that, it wasn't true; he knew it as well as I. "I know she doesn't really, but that is the way it feels right now. Then there is this feeling I feel right now, like yeah I am hurt; I am relieved too. Like this was holding me back or something. I don't know, I always had this coming I guess; as a heir I can understand where her dad has a big say in who she dates. At the same time, why can't she like me; I am a likeable guy." I fought the tears back, Hinata is a wonderful woman and she doesn't deserve anything that is hateful towards her, I knew all of my tears would be hate filled. Plus I regretted not telling her earlier.

" I see, you know I had someone else come in earlier with similar problems. Though, perhaps your's aren't the exact same; they are similar. The other, well he believed his feelings were wrong in some way and that he should never tell the person, because of how others would feel around them. I am not sure who he was talking about myself, but the both of you are wrong. You need to look with in yourselves and see who you are. You have accomplished great things so far in your short lives. These great things in turn make you great people." He turned to look over at someone who also looked really distracted. I had to clear my head to clearly comprehend who the person was that looked so troubled.

" Shikamaru, hey why don't you come sit with me and we can talk for a bit. I was just talking to the old man here about ordering some Ramen, would you like to sit with me?" When he looked me way I not only saw on his face that he was breaking down on the inside, but I also could feel the uncertainty coming off of him in waves as he came over to sit at my side. The old man smiled at us and set down a beef ramen in front of me and a chicken in front of him then walked away so we could talk.

" I don't know why I do this to myself, it is so," instead of finishing his sentence he sighed and picked up his chop sticks and started to eat.

" Yeah I noticed you looked troubled, do you want to talk about it? I talked a little bit about Hinata with the old man, so I am feeling a bit better; maybe if you talk to me you will feel a little better too." He looked at me with a tired expression, he must have been thinking about this a lot; it must have been eating at him for a while. " Look I know everyone says I am not the most reliable," I spat the word that Hinata used then continued as if nothing happened. " But you can talk to me, I am pretty good at listening. I am even better at being a really good friend, even when I don't want to be." the last part came out in a mutter combined with a sigh of discontent.

When I realized he probably was not going to talk with me I picked up my chop sticks and started to eat the amazing ramen. That is when he spoke up about what is on his mind, it came out in a current of words; startling me at his admissions. " She has been following me around for the past several days, sending me flowers and love letters. All of which I liked at first, but now I am not sure I like anymore. It started bothering me this morning when I got up and there was a note with a little sand in it. I knew it was from her. She acts all innocent, like nothing is going on and for now that is fine; I know she really wants me to take her to this Masquerade Ball, but I wanted to go with someone else. Really, I wanted to go with a friend; not with a date. But now I am afraid that if I do that shew will take it as an insult and then so will her brother." He looked like his heart was ready to explode, or was that his head? Being the genius that he is it is probably his head, because even I can see all of the possibilities that could happen out of it. None of which look safe, assuming it is who I think it is.

I took a deep breath, "am I right in thinking that we are talking about Temari-senpai?" If I was then I understood why he was scared, if he screwed this up this girl could start one hell of a war. I am all for not saying she was that immature, it is just how she did things. I am her friend after all and love her dearly, hell we all do.

" Yeah, it's her; but is it wrong to just want her as a friend?" I looked deep into his eyes, is it wrong for Hinata to just want to be my friend? I was courting her the same way that Temari-senpai is courting him. What I want to know is why, I did not see it the way he was; why did I not look at it from her shoes. I know that I do not like-like her. At least, not as romantically as I once thought; if I had I certainly would not be entertaining this idea. I also know for a fact that I should be mad, or even genuinely upset that she chose Naruto over me. In the end I am just happy that she is happy, even if I am upset and feel like I have a broken heart, I don't really have a broken heart.

" It is not wrong to want that, it is perfectly okay to want that. In fact I think it is normal, I also think you should tell her that instead of leading her on to believe there is something there when there isn't." I think that is what bothered me the most, I felt like we had a chance; she had let me believe there was and never led me to believe any different. Then, when the time came to confront me about it, she did it coldly; because she could no longer escape the outcome of what was about to happen.

Shikamaru smiled at me in a way I had never seen and I felt relieved as well. I looked down at my empty ramen bowl wondering silently when I had finished it. " Old man had me our bills I am paying." I had to fizz out my glare as waved me off with a smile muttering something about it's on him this time and he is glad to help; also that we need to stop raining our depression on his establishment, or something or another.

Shikamaru stood up once our bowls were cleared away and sighed, "do you want to spar for a bit." I shook my head rapidly; I know what he does to his sparing partners. I will pass, maybe I can lock him into a cloud staring session?

" How about clouds?" He spun around looking surprised, I was excited for that, it is not everyday that you can catch the lazy genius off gaurd. Today is a good day, I had helped my friend; who had helped me without knowing it. Or maybe he did after all he is the genius.

-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO-

Hello every one,

I am sad to inform you that I will be out of country for a week and will not be writing. In the mean time, please let me know if you would like Kiba and Hinata together or Shikamaru and Kiba together. I am open to either idea. I love you all, happy reading.

Love, Peace, War

Blackwidow Framer


End file.
